


У всех бывают неприятности.

by mila_L



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila_L/pseuds/mila_L
Summary: Артур стал жертвой бытовой травмы, и теперь находится в больнице.Он не понимает, почему его друзья и семья беспокоятся, пока не приходит странный медбрат, чтобы все ему объяснить.





	У всех бывают неприятности.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [˜All Fall Down˜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344784) by Rebecca04. 
  * A translation of [˜All Fall Down˜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344790) by Rebecca04. 



> данная работа является переводом фика ˜All Fall Down˜ автора Rebecca04  
> с сайта EFP

Артур с удобством устроился в голубом кресле и вытянул руки на деревянных подлокотниках. Он не понимал, почему его не могли выписать прямо сейчас, в конце концов, у него была всего лишь шишка и несколько царапин.  
Гвен и Ланселот только что уехали, — после того как уверили его, что, в случае выздоровления, он сможет остаться у них.  
Самым бесполезным оказался, конечно же, Гавейн, который изображал перед всеми его падение с лестницы, чем заработал косые взгляды от Элиана и Персиваля.  
Утер не появлялся, но то, что Артур находился в частной клинике, а не в больнице, ясно указывало, кто обо всем позаботился.

— Как дела?

Услышав голос, Артур поднял глаза и увидел медбрата, — того самого, который совсем недавно разминал ему руку, чтобы найти вену. На этот раз он держал в руках поднос, вероятно, с ужином.  
Артур вытянул шею, не говоря ни слова, разглядывая еду, разложенную по отсекам на подносе. Его глазам предстали: бесформенная мазня на первое, бесформенная мазня на второе и коричневая мазня на сладкое, — похоже, это было перетертое яблоко. 

— Мы голодны? — продолжал парень, садясь возле кресла на стул и открывая бутылку, прилагавшуюся к еде.

Артур не понимал этого обращения во множественном числе: если этот тип голоден, то мог бы съесть весь его ужин, включая и пюре поносного цвета, наверняка напичканное слабительными. 

— А мы неразговорчивы, да?

Артур уставился на него, положив руки на колени и наклонившись, чтобы можно было заглянуть ему в глаза. Цвет глаз медбрата был ярко-синим, и это на мгновение даже заставило забыть, что он все еще был в больнице.

— Как это случилось?

Артур только фыркнул в ответ. Все равно никто, казалось, не обращал на него никакого внимания, даже лучшие друзья его не слушали. Или не желали слушать. Гвен просто смотрела на него опухшими от слез глазами, пока Ланс прижимал ее к своей груди.  
Чего было плакать? Артур хотел тогда погладить ее лицо, чтобы успокоить, но рука оказалась невероятно тяжелой. 

— Я подумал, проведу-ка я здесь мой перерыв, — снова сказал медбрат, и Артур увидел, как он начал есть из подноса.

— Эй, это мое! — Артур вскочил с кресла.

— Значит, ты можешь говорить! — засмеялся медбрат, позволив ложке погрузиться в пюре.

— Я бы на твоем месте не смеялся. Я ведь могу устроить так, чтобы тебя уволили, — Артур замолчал, когда дверь в палату снова открылась, и к медбрату подошел Гавейн. 

— Я забыл здесь куртку, — пробормотал он, огляделся и взял куртку с комода.

— Никаких проблем, — откликнулся медбрат, а Гавейн подошел к кровати.

— Куда ты идешь, болван? Я же здесь, — проворчал Артур, но друг уже скрылся за пологом, закрывавшим его кровать. 

— Прости, что я был таким засранцем, а все остальные — такими унылыми, — почти незаметные всхлипывания вырвались из груди Гавейна, и Артур увидел, как он в одно мгновение вышел из комнаты, даже не обернувшись.

— И это мне приходится лежать в больнице! Если он разговаривает с одеялом, то почему не лечат его? — пошутил Артур, и медбрат слабо улыбнулся, той натянутой улыбкой, которая ясно говорила, что шутка была неудачной. 

Артур попытался схватить занавеску перед кроватью, чтобы отодвинуть ее и доказать свою правоту, но ткань каждый раз выскальзывала из рук.  
Медбрат встал и подошел к нему, чтобы помочь, на что получил еще одно насмешливое фырканье.

— Видишь, что это... — Артур остановился, увидев себя самого, лежащего в кровати. — Это что еще за чертовщина? 

Он изумленно изучал проводки, опутавшие его тело, ряд машин по бокам кровати, которые следили за его жизненными показателями.

— Ты упал с лестницы, — сказал темноволосый медбрат. — Ударился головой.

— Заткнись, — приказал Артур. В его памяти начали восстанавливаться недавние события. И все же он стоял тут, на ногах, а не лежал среди трубок и проводов, идущих от машин, значит... — Ты пришел, чтобы забрать меня? — спросил он темноволосого.

— Ох, нет, — улыбнулся тот, — святые небеса, нет.

— Хорошо, потому что я бы не облегчил тебе дело, — твердо сказал Артур.

— У меня есть дар, — прервал его медбрат. 

Артур смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения, но тот вернулся к креслу и сел.

— Кстати, меня зовут Мерлин, — сказал он.

Артур молчал, продолжая наблюдать за своим настоящим телом, ощупывая время от времени какие-то лоскуты, невидимые для других, судя по всему, сам он теперь был только призрачной фигурой. Попытался дотронуться до неподвижных пальцев на кровати, и дрожь прокатилась по его телу.  
Он обернулся, опасаясь, что темноволосый парень наблюдает за ним, но тот был занят поглощением перетертых вареных овощей с подноса. 

— Мерлин? — Парень повернулся, и на этот раз его улыбка была обнадеживающей, как бы говорящей, что все вернется на свои места. — Мерлин, скажи мне.

На мгновение Артур был словно зачарован, но вспышка беспокойства в этих голубых глазах встряхнула его. 

— Какова вероятность, что я очнусь? Что меня смогут... пробудить? Только правду, — добавил он, никогда не любивший тех, кто не желал говорить начистоту.

— Вероятность очень велика, — ответил медбрат, поднимаясь с подносом в руке. — Никогда не встречал более самоуверенного и стойкого духа, а мы разговариваем всего час. 

Он снова улыбнулся и ушел, пока Артур раздумывал, было это оскорбление или комплимент. 

 

*

— Вот черт! Нужно быть осторожнее, — пробормотал Артур, когда медсестра переворачивала его тело на кровати. — Эй, блин! Я сказал, аккуратней! 

В этот момент в дверь заглянул Мерлин, все увидел и подошел к медсестре.

— Проблемы, Нимуэй? — спросил он.

— Он тверже, чем бревно, — ответила та раздраженно. — И такой же тяжелый. Не представляю, как возможно...

— Предоставь это мне, — Мерлин улыбнулся ей и взял ее за руку. — А ты вместо меня помоги с завтраком госпоже Коннор.

— Ох, спасибо! — она вскочила и умчалась под ворчание Артура.

— Привет! — Мерлин наклонился над телом Артура со все той же милой улыбкой. — Ты даже не попытался ей помочь, а?

Артур собирался ответить, но волна тепла прошла по всей его руке, которую передвинул Мерлин. Его прикосновения сильно отличались от холодных, равнодушных прикосновений той медсестры

— Как наши дела? — спросил Мерлин, начиная убирать одеяло с тела Артура. 

— Ужасно. Я вижу, как ты трогаешь мое тело, и не могу ничего сделать.

— Ты всегда можешь пойти прогуляться куда-нибудь в другое место, — ответил медбрат.

— И оставить тебя тут одного? Ну уж нет, — решительно заявил он.

Мерлин вздохнул, расстегивая тунику, в которую было одето тело, и обнажая его. Артур смотрел, сначала, казалось, с облегчением, но когда одежда на нем исчезла,он вдруг покраснел, поняв, что сейчас произойдет.  
Мерлин провел влажной губкой по его груди, и он прикусил губу, чтобы молчать: было очень странное ощущение от того, что его тело неподвижно, но он все чувствует.  
Он ощутил, как тепло медленно спускалось по его животу, потом забеспокоился и был взволнован, когда Мерлин добрался до паха: ему немедленно захотелось, чтобы вернулась та медсестра с холодными руками.  
Ропот сорвался с его губ, когда медбрат вымыл эту драгоценную часть и затем спустился к ногам.  
Через несколько минут Артур почувствовал себя буквально возрожденным от этой заботы. Напоследок медбрат взял губку поменьше, смочил ее из бутылки с водой и осторожно провел у него под глазами, и даже увлажнил губы. 

— Ты закончил? — сухо спросил Артур. Этот контакт показался ему невероятно интимным.

— Да, — Мерлин улыбнулся и снова одел и укрыл его тело.

— Извините, — женский голос привлек их внимание. — Я знаю, что сейчас еще не время для посещения....

— Заходите, — поспешно сказал Мерлин, прежде чем женщина продолжила. Он взял таз и губки и понес в ванную, где все это хранилось, закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы оставить двоих наедине.

Моргана подошла к кровати и села на ближайший стул. 

— Я села на первый же самолет, я просто не могла приехать раньше, — сказала она, сжимая его руку в своих.

Что-то шевельнулось внутри Артура, словно сестра стиснула его в объятиях, а не просто сжала руку. 

— Я должна была быть там с тобой, — пробормотала она. — Это моя вина!

Артур двинулся, обходя кровать, чтобы добраться до Морганы. Дотронулся до ее плеч, но она ничего не почувствовала.

— Я не должна была оставлять тебя одного, — голос срывался от слез, которые она пыталась сдержать. 

— Эй, ты не можешь плакать, ты же никогда не плакала! Даже когда сломала себе руку, помнишь? — Артур наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Даже когда проиграла это дурацкое пари и я заставил тебя съесть банку чили...

Это были глупые примеры, но разум Артура казался затуманенным, и это первое, что пришло ему в голову. Он смотрел, как по лицу сестры текли слезы.

— Я больше никуда не уйду, так что просыпайся, — она снова стиснула его руку, и Артур почувствовал острую боль в сердце.

— Мерлин! — закричал он, бросаясь, как фурия, в коридор, ведущий в ванную, но обнаружил, что та пуста. И заметил, что другая дверь приоткрыта и из нее просачивается слабый свет.

Он испугался, когда дверь внезапно раздвинулась шире, и к нему приблизилась маленькая фигурка. 

— Дядя! — радостно воскликнул Мордред и бросился к нему, чтобы обнять.

К сожалению, малыш в этом не преуспел: он пронесся сквозь Артура и вынужден был немедленно затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в изразцовую стенку.  
Несколько мгновений он стоял, ошеломленный, а Артур задрожал: если Мордред мог видеть его, значит ли, что он тоже...

— Дядя, — Мордред кружил вокруг него, разглядывая его большими синими глазами, — Мама сказала, что ты заболел, — пролепетал он, а Артур встал на колени и взял в руку прядь его темных волос. Попытался подергать, но ничего не вышло.

— Ты смешной, — сообщил племянник.

Он его видел. Определенно Артур ничего больше не понимал: это все казалось каким-то кошмаром, потому что Мордред не мог быть в том же самом состоянии, что и он. Или мог?  
Что, если его тело тоже лежит где-то в этой клинике?  
Он не мог этого допустить, он должен поговорить с кем-то. Он бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы не отпускать племянника, и никогда еще не испытывал такого страха в своей жизни. 

— Мордред! — рыжеволосая голова высунулась из-за двери, ведущей в коридор. 

— Леон, и ты тоже? — воскликнул Артур, но шурин прошел мимо, не заметив его, и взял ребенка на руки. 

— Я же сказал тебе не убегать, — сказал Леон с упреком, глядя на мальчика.

— Я хотел поздороваться с дядей Артуром! — ответил тот.

Леон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку. 

— Пойдем, подождем маму, — и вышел с ним в коридор, а Мордред обернулся и помахал Артуру.

Артур прислонился к стене, а потом съехал по ней на пол.  
Что за хрень тут происходит?  
Он не сознавал, сколько времени прошло, чувствовал только пустоту внутри, да ощущал, как слезы Морганы намочили его кожу. 

 

.— Артур? — Мерлин подошел к нему и сел рядом, прислонившись к стене. — Что случилось?

Артур зарычал, увидев руку медбрата возле своего плеча. Вскочил на ноги, разъяренный, и указал пальцем на Мерлина, все еще сидящего на полу. 

— Верни меня в мое тело! — рявкнул он так громко, что сам чуть не оглох.

— Артур, это не в моих силах.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя дар, так? Тогда используй его! Верни все обратно, как было! 

— Я же сказал, что не могу. Я могу лишь видеть тебя и слышать, но больше ничего. 

Артур выдохнул, пытаясь избавиться от всего, что случилось этим утром. 

— Что ж, ты не единственный, — сказал он с притворным безразличием.

— Что? — переспросил Мерлин.

— Ты не единственный, кто меня видит и слышит, — повторил Артур.

— А кто еще? — с любопытством спросил Мерлин, поднимаясь с пола.

— Мой племянник.

— О, я его видел. В детях всегда заключено немного магии, пока они не вырастут. 

Эти слова ничего особенного не говорили Артуру, и пока он пытался их понять, Мерлин уже вошел в дверь его палаты.

— Эй, подожди, — Артур пошел за ним и увидел, что уже наступает вечер — солнце за окном садилось. 

— Отдохни, — прошептал Мерлин, укутывая его тело на кровати и подтыкая одеяло со всех сторон.

Артур снова почувствовал, как смесь тепла и привязанности наполняет его тело, пока медбрат выходил из комнаты. 

 

На третий день по прежнему не было никакого улучшения: его тело все еще оставалось неподвижным и не подавало никаких других признаков жизни. А еще, несмотря на то, что уже наступило утро, к нему никто не приходил.  
Артур сидел в кресле в углу палаты, с поднятой бровью и с недовольным видом, и пытался скрыть беспокойство от того, что не видит Мерлина.  
Не то чтобы он привязался к нему, но сейчас Мерлин был единственным, кто мог его слышать.  
Дверь открылась, и Мерлин вошел с тазиком и губками в руках.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Артур, поднимаясь из кресла. — А ты не торопился.

— Моя смена началась только сейчас, — сказал тот и, не обращая на него внимания, сел перед кроватью.

— Мне скучно, — мелодраматично добавил Артур, наблюдая, как Мерлин убирает одеяло и обнажает его тело. 

— Вот осел, — пробормотал Мерлин.

Он окунул губку в воду и провел по лицу Артура.  
Артур молчал, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями; он не должен был бы так уж сильно радоваться им, в конце концов, Мерлин мыл тут десятки людей, и может сам Артур был тут не единственным застрявшим духом. 

— А есть тут другие, такие же, как я? — спросил он.

Мерлин взглянул на него, чтобы убедиться, что правильно понял вопрос.

— Сейчас нет.

— А раньше?

— Да, — ответил Мерлин. — Некоторое время назад был старик. И девушка, совсем недавно, прямо перед тобой. И они были лучше тебя.

— В каком это смысле? — оскорбился Артур. Есть какая-то шкала совершенства духов?

— Они могли двигать предметы, — Мерлин солнечно улыбнулся, а Артур хмыкнул.

— Тебе повезло, что я этого не могу, иначе эта губка сейчас была бы прижата к твоему лицу, — с досадой сказал он.

Мерлин улыбнулся еще шире, поглаживая и смачивая каждый уголок и каждый изгиб и складочку губ Артура, заставив того задрожать от нахлынувших ощущений.

— Я уже замерз, давай побыстрей, — приказал Артур, возвращаясь в кресло, а ласковые прикосновения Мерлина согрели все его тело. 

 

Артур просто не знал как переждать этот третий день, такой длинный и пустой: Мерлина срочно вызвали на другой этаж, и Артур остался совсем один. Он проводил время, просто глядя на свое тело.  
Ближе к вечеру дверь приоткрылась, и Артур уже приготовил язвительную шутку для медбрата, но остановился, увидев седые волосы вошедшего.

— Папа?

Утер, одетый в один из своих костюмов в тонкую полоску, подошел к каталке.

— Я не мог приехать раньше, — сказал он.

Артур фыркнул и проворчал:

— Лучше сказать, ты не хотел приезжать раньше.

Утер сел возле кровати и сжал его руку, как это делала Моргана.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что... — он замолчал.

— Что? Что я недостаточно хорош для тебя? Что не достоин носить твое имя, потому что — погоди, дай-ка вспомню, как ты там говорил? — ах да, потому что я — проклятый извращенец? — Артур мечтал поскорее очнуться, чтобы можно было вырвать ладонь из руки отца.

— Я не должен был выгонять тебя, — снова начал Утер. — Я знаю только, что отдал бы все, что имею, чтобы увидеть тебя здоровым. Знаю, что ты сильнее, чем думаешь, и сможешь выйти отсюда, — он крепче сжал его руку. — И когда ты это сделаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: моя дверь всегда будет открыта для тебя.

Артур даже не мог ответить, настолько он был в смятении.

— Лучше бы это я был на твоем месте, — прошептал Утер, и Артур почувствовал, будто у него нож поворачивается в сердце.

— Прекрати это вранье! — закричал он. — Как только я выйду отсюда, ты будешь игнорировать меня, как и всегда!

— Моргана останется здесь, пока ты не не вернешься в форму. Мы уже подготовили твою комнату на вилле. Мы всегда будем вместе, — продолжил Утер.

Артур ударил кулаком в стену, чтобы не слышать, но отец снова заговорил:

— Надеюсь, ты дашь мне возможность начать все заново, — он наклонился и поцеловал сына в лоб. — Я так горжусь тобой. 

Артур смотрел на него, и продолжал смотреть, пока гнев не превратился в печаль, а за окном не начало смеркаться.

 

Мерлин вернулся несколькими часами позже и был встревожен, не заметив Артура в кресле. Приоткрыл дверь коридора и увидел его в ванной. Очевидно, кто-то приходил навестить его. Мерлин предпочел оставить его в покое, подошел к его телу и заметил покрасневшие и влажные глаза.  
Он достал салфетку из тумбочки возле кровати и вытер их.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, наклонился над Артуром и прикоснулся губами к его лбу, а потом склонился еще ниже и поцеловал его в губы. 

Потом взял одеяло и принялся укрывать тело, подтыкая одеяло со всех сторон, как делал это каждую ночь. 

— Скоро ты проснешься, — пробормотал он, провел рукой по его волосам напоследок и пошел к выходу, не заметив, что голубые глаза пристально наблюдали за ним из коридора.

 

— Привет! — Мерлин улыбнулся ему, когда подошел к окну, чтобы поднять жалюзи. — Как мы поживаем сегодня?

Артур сонно разглядывал его: как оказалось, даже призраки нуждались во сне, а он предпочел не спать всю ночь и думать.  
Может, то падение и правда было подарком, который он получил от судьбы?  
Ведь его отец никогда в жизни не примирился бы с ним, и уж конечно никогда не повторит то, что сказал вчера. А еще его сестра, которая видела его только на Новый год или на некоторых днях рождения... И ведь все это послужило объединению его семьи. Черт, да.. 

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он, когда Мерлин подошел, чтобы проверить капельницу.

Однако судьба могла бы действовать и по-другому, и для чего оказался проклятый медбрат в центре всего этого, он не понимал.  
Но только шепот Мерлина каждый вечер успокаивал его, как ничто другое. 

— Пойду, возьму еще одну капельницу. Сейчас вернусь. 

Артур кивнул, поглубже усаживаясь в кресло и надеясь, что сегодня никто не будет плакать у его постели. Как оказалось, он скучал даже по глупым выходкам Гавейна — видимо, он действительно был в тяжелом состоянии!  
Он вздохнул и поглядел на стрелки часов: Мерлин даже и не думал возвращаться.  
Артур встал и медленно направился в коридор. Хоть его и никто не видел, ему не нравилась идея разгуливать тут в больничной тунике. Он крадучись прошел возле самой стены и достиг двери в кладовую: по счастью, этот беспечный болван оставил ее приоткрытой.  
Артур заглянул внутрь, улыбаясь, и остолбенел, когда увидел Мерлина лежащим на полу. 

— Мерлин? — он поспешил к нему, заметив кровь у него на виске: должно быть, Мерлин упал и ударился обо что-то головой. — Мерлин, очнись!

Тот даже не шелохнулся.  
Артур поднялся, оглядывая кладовку. Он не знал, что делать. Попытался толкнуть и сбросить хоть какой-нибудь предмет, но руки проходили сквозь них и даже не задевали.  
Под головой Мерлина расплывалась лужица крови.  
Страх охватил все существо Артура, страх и паника. Он взорвался:

— О чем я только думаю! 

Он приблизил пальцы к бутылке с медицинским спиртом и осторожно потрогал поверхность. Закрыл глаза, чувствуя мягкость и бесформенность там, где должен был быть пластик, но ему уже было все равно. Сжал руку и ухватился за что-то, приоткрыл глаза, видя все как в тумане. Потом ухватился покрепче, сосредоточился изо всех сил, молясь про себя — и резко дернул.  
Раздался грохот, стук, громкий писк, хорошо слышный почти повсюду в коридоре. Медсестры услышали шума и вбежали в его палату.  
Удалось!

— Иди возьми транквилизаторы, у него должно быть шок, — сказала Фрейя второй медсестре, и когда та отправилась за лекарствами, Фрейя стала укладывать Артура обратно в кровать. 

Из коридора донесся крик, и Артур понял, что они нашли Мерлина. Он закрыл глаза, слишком уставший, чтобы сделать что-то еще. 

 

*

— Артур.

Голос он не узнал, но беспокойство, звучащее в нем — да. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Моргану. 

— Как ты, милый?

— Бесполезно разговаривать с тобой, все равно не услышишь, — огрызнулся он, измученный, и увидел, что в комнате не только его сестра, но и все друзья.

— Что значит, я тебя не услышу?

— Мы вообще-то не глухие, — добавил Гавейн, заставив его улыбнуться.

— Я же сказал, не больше двух человек, — Мерлин вошел в дверь, привлекая внимание всех, не только словами, но прежде всего белой повязкой на голове и огромным лейкопластырем на лбу. 

— Мерлин, они могут меня слышать! — сказал Артур, сияя.

Мерлин поспешил к нему, пока все пялились на него, совершенно сбитые с толку. 

— Лучше, если вы выйдете на минутку, вы его смущаете, — он замахал руками, и указывая им на дверь.

Мерлин подождал, пока все выйдут, и потом улыбнулся.

— Ты вернулся.

Артур смотрел на него, не понимая, что он имеет в виду. 

— Ты вышел из комы, — пояснил Мерлин прямо, и удивленное выражение лица Артура сменилось гримасой. — Кстати, спасибо за помощь с тем несчастным случаем. Если бы ты не встревожил медсестер, я не знаю, сколько бы там пролежал.

Артур был слишком счастлив, чтобы говорить, он сосредоточенно двигал руками, пальцами на ногах, желая проверить, все ли в порядке: ему хотелось сразу же успокоить Моргану и друзей.

— На самом деле, ничего серьезного со мной не случилось, — сказал Мерлин.

— Я так не думаю, — сказал Артур, стараясь привести в порядок мысли. — Я спас тебе жизнь. Теперь ты мне должен.

— Что? Нет, это вряд ли, — Мерлин улыбнулся.

— Ужин со мной, как только выйду отсюда. И никаких возражений, — сообщил Артур и ухватил медбрата за форму. 

— Я, конечно, мог бы ответить "да", но... Что ты делаешь? 

Не успел он закончить, как Артур притянул его к себе и поцеловал губы, которые так согревали его прошлой ночью. Он думал, что все это было самовнушением, но нет, — то чудесное тепло было настоящим, да и Мерлин не подавал ни малейшего знака, что хочет отстраниться. 

— А теперь можно звать моих друзей, — с улыбкой приказал Артур, пока Мерлин пытался прийти в себя.


End file.
